


the nice guy ballad

by lolswag



Category: Wilbur Soot - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulative Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Top Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolswag/pseuds/lolswag
Summary: Basically, Wilbur is insane and falls in love with a 16-year-old yea lmao sorry. This is based on Wilbur's song 'The "nice guy" ballad'. just don't read if ur not into manipulation or underage stuff just scroll past and this is not me portraying Wilbur its just a character.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	1. please can you unblock me on MSN messenger

"please can you unblock me on MSN messenger" y/n heard as she opened the last voicemail from her obsessive friend, Wilbur. She felt like she was always getting manipulated because she always thought people deserved another try and were just sweet in general. She felt a wave of regret wash over her as she clicked the unblock button immediately seeing the messages wilbur sent while she had him blocked.

_wil :-)_

_" YOURE A FUCKING BITCH Y/N I SWEAR TO GOD-"_

_ "please dont block my number again" _

_ "i want to prove to you that im not obsessed with sex" _

_you_

_"hey wil i understand what ur going through take a_

_few deep breaths for me will you? call me if you_

_need anything <3"_

_wil :-)_

_"thank you for unblocking me y/n i missed you_

_make sure no man fucks you up and know im the_

_only one for you :)"_

_"also can you come over i want to see your face"_

_you_

_"sure ill be over in 20"_

_wil :-)_

_"love u stay safe"_

She sighed as she scrolled through her and Wilbur's messages. 

_"i mean come on i wrote you a fucking song"_

_"you are what reality is made of even the part that gritty"_

_"WHY WONT YOU SHOW ME YOUR TITS"_

_"IM GONNA KILL MYSELF IF YOU DONT GO OUT WITH ME"_

'He's different he's changed' she said to herself before turning her phone off and walking to her mirror seeing the dark circles under her eyes. Wilbur really did worry her sometimes, he wasn't mentally stable and he had little to none friends. He was one of my mom's friends' sons she kinda had to be ok with him. She didnt want anything romantic with him I mean she was 16 and he was 24. The least she could do is stay friends with him I mean they have been friends since 8th grade. She grabbed her ripped mom jeans and threw them on before putting her hair up to make it look somewhat nice. She didnt feel like putting a shirt on so she put on a hoodie over her bra. She grabbed her keys and texted Wil.

"Hey mom im going to Wil's house text me if you need anything!" 

_you_

_"hey wil im on my way just left the house"_

She put her phone down and walked to her car starting it and putting on artic monkeys. As she drove down the road with the windows down feeling the cold air hit her face Wil responded.

_wil :-)_

_"i got pizza and a movie ready also i need to talk_

_to you when you get here stay safe and you better_

_not text back you are driving y/n >:)"_

_\---------------------------------------------------------switch to 1st person lmfao sorry communicating between ppl is easier in 1st person--------_

I smiled putting my phone down as I pulled into his driveway. I made sure to grab my phone and walked to Wilbur's door unlocking it and walking in "Hey Wilburrr!" I exclaimed hearing the man walking towards her. 

"Ah hey y/n" He smiled giving me a hug. He was so damn tall something I would never get over like he could put his head on top of mine when he hugged me. He can be really sweet but if u piss him off he gets really fucking scary. 

"I missed you wil It's been like 3 months your hair looks amazing." He broke the hug but I noticed he kept his hands on my hips while I talked to him. He was a very touchy person it was cute.

"Me too y/n" He smiled giving me another hug and grabbed my hand pulling me to his room. "Come look at the movie I picked out and come look at the fuckin snacks" He said proudly as he let go of my hand when we reached his room.

"BROOOO YOU GOT THE PINEAPPLE PIZZA AND WATERMELON MONSTERS!" I smiled looking over at Wilbur. He knew like everything I liked it was sweet. "How did you know I liked monsters and pineapple pizza," I said sitting on his bed grabbing a slice of pizza. He sat next to me and took his beanie off laying back. 

"I just listen to what you talk about and everything you're passionate about," He said as he grabbed the remote and scrolling through netflix. "Whats your favorite movie on Netflix?" He asked as I scooted towards the headboard to lay down. 

"I really like 'heathers' even tho it's kinda basic I'm just in love with it," I said putting my drink on the nightstand and laying my head down on his pillows. 

"Ok, then heathers it is," He said looking going to the search bar trying to type in 'heathers'. He finally got the movie and put it on and about halfway through Wil ended up with his head on my chest as I playing with his hair. It was just a friend thing tho Like I don't like him and he doesn't like me we just liked being close. right?


	2. slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made this at 2 am ignore the typos :D  
> and i decided to change y/n to lucy bc it sounds better  
> lmao thinking ab making a tommy/wilbur bc im obssesed with those fanfics rn  
> AND YES IM BAD AT SMUT AHAIUHIOWJSIOH

Lucy couldn't help but feel guilty every time she and Wilbur did anything together. Every time he even flirted with her all she could think about was the first time they did something. It was honestly something that wasn't very forgettable. It was the most recent Halloween and she was forced to dress up and go trick or treating with Wilbur and his little brothers, Tubbo and Tommy. Damn, they were a fucking power duo they could conquer anything just at ages 13. Near the end of the night, everyone got packed into the car and of course, she was squished between the drunk 24-year-old who was flirting with her all night in the back seat. It was like some sappy sex movie or some shit. Just his words made her stomach burn like drinking rum but also a mix of wanting to throw up. It was wrong but there was something about him. It's like her sentences were recorded or some shit that night. She remembers the smell of the cologne and vodka that lingered on his clothes, she remembered the slight movements he knew made her flustered.

"ok one sec you guys stay in the car and make sure Wilbur doesn't do anything crazy" She heard her mom say as she took Wilburs little brothers into a Mcdonald's to grab something to eat to calm them down.

"You're a dick Wil" She exclaimed looking over at the man with her arms still crossed. They normally played around with each other to fuck with each other in front of people but this made her feel shit and she did not like it. 

"Ohh shut up and come here" Wilbur slurred grabbing y/n face-smashing their lips on each other. The alcohol was like a stab it was very strong. She pushed the very fucked up man off her. Every time she would even think a little bit about giving him a shot he always seems to fuck it up. 

"Ohhhhh you're gonna regret that but I got leverage so I can get some shit later," She said sourly with a smile still disgusted by the man. "You are gonna be fucked up tomorrow"

"Angel I don't regret anything wait until I get you to myself," He said smiling over at Lucy before resting his head on the window closing his eyes.

"Hey, can you stay here with Wilbur for the night I'll order pizza and everything just make sure he gets washed up" Lucy's mom begged her basically she already had to take care of both Tubbo and Tommy tonight and didn't want to have to take care of a drunk 24-year-old.

"Yea she can stay" Wilbur smiled pushing his circle glasses up. He was sweating quite a lot but the alcohol made his cheeks flustered already. Lucy looked up at her mom with pleading eyes. The last thing she wanted was to spend a night with drunk Wilbur. They heard yells coming from the car and they all looked overseeing Tommy yelling at Tubbo for stealing his french fries and Tubbo just crying.

"Ok, I really gotta go call me if you need anything, sweetie!" Her mom smiled before leaving Wilbur a mess with her. 

"Ok ok let's get inside" She sighed grabbing his shirt pulling him inside opening the door and pulling him in. 

"You're all mine tonight," Wilbur said under his breath running his hand through her hair lightly. 

"What Wil?" she asked turning to him giggling lightly. She had so much dirt on him. Lucy watched as he sat on the end of his bed struggling to get his shoes off. "You need to loosen the strings their fuckin hightop converse idiot"

"Come help me get them off?" Wilbur said sticking his bottom lip out like a child. Lucy smiled at how childish he was acting and walked over letting Wilbur put his foot on her knee so she could get the laces undone. 

"Oh fuck you could've warned me about the fucking odor" She giggles wincing at the smell. "I literally hate you Wilbur Soot" She smiled looking up at Wilbur. She noticed he looked different like focused on something. "Whatcha thinking about Wilbur?" She questioned after finishing taking the last shoe off but felt two hands grab her shoulders. 

"Thinking about how hot you would be on your knees" Wilbur was fairly stronger than her I mean he was 6'5 and she was 5'8. He tried to push her down to her knees but she didn't budge.

"No Wilbur you don't want to do this you're gonna regret this," She said trying to pry the man's hands off her shoulders. "Please Wilbur" Lucy didn't want Wilbur to look at her differently after this she liked their relationship. 

"Get on your fucking knees," Wilbur said not in a shouting voice but very stern which scared her into submission. "Good girl you're so pretty on your knees you look like nothing compared to me. I'm your superior" She couldn't deny it but drunk Wilbur was very scary but also hot as hell but that doesn't mean she wants to do this. 

"If you want to be ok make sure you listen to everything I say" Lucy nodded too nervous to say anything. Wilbur grabbed the girl's face caressing it with his thumb. "You've been asking for this now you get what you deserve" He smiled tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Don't be shy unbutton my pants" Wilbur smiled contently as she looked down at Wilbur's dick seeing it leave a dent through his jeans. Lucy was trying to make it look like she wasn't enjoying this to somewhat guilt trip Wilbur but this was all she ever wanted and had to keep her thighs pushed together to ease the throbbing sensation. After she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off she palmed him lightly through his boxers looking up to see Wilbur chewing on his bottom lip while grabbing the sheets roughly. Wilbur started to get impatient and pulled his boxers down letting out a sigh.

"You're a fucking tease" He panted out with a smirk. She loved that she had control of the man and how she could make him feel this amazing. She licked up his length hearing the man above her let out a moan. He put one of his hands in her hair pulling it down on his length hearing the young girl cough beneath him made him feel oh so powerful. After a few seconds, he let go of the pressure pushing her head down. She gasped for air as tears ran down her face smudging her eyeliner. He guided her lightly pushing her down at times. Wilbur couldn't contain himself around her especially drunk and seeing her in a short skirt and a long sweater made him want to cum right there. Wilbur started panting and pulling on Lucy's hair to go down further.

"fuck I'm close" Wilbur groaned feeling Lucy start to hum which made him lose it. He felt his cum spray into the girl's mouth then looking down at her holding her cheek. Her mascara and eyeliner were both smudged down her face.He slid his thumb into the girl's mouth pushing her tongue down. 

"My little slut" Wilbur huffed with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> um comment any suggestions or criticize this is one of my first works since 7th grade.


End file.
